A Long Time Ago...
by Ben and Co. Can you guess who
Summary: This is our first fanfic, we tried to make it very very very funny. Sorry if sounds stupid. Please R/R (Read and Review) By the way, read the notes in the parenthasies.
1. The begannings of war

I do not own Gundam Wing I also don't have a lot of money. Please don't sue. Ok? Thanks.  
  
Long times ago on a place very much like earth (it is earth) there were these creatures known as mobile suits. Some people formed a bond between these giant creatures that were armed with unimaginable weaponry (laser guns, beam swords etc.).  
  
Those people became known as mobile suit pilots.  
  
A very strange fanfiction story.  
  
All was well in the world very much like earth (it is earth) peace was alive and well until one day a group of people known as the Alliance seized control of the Sanc Kingdom. They used this kingdom as a springboard to conquer the world. They used strong mobile suits known as Leo (?Lion?), Cancer (a deadly abnormal rapid growth of a cell or a few cells), Aries (um no comment), Tragos (goat), Pisces (I dunno) 9 to terrorize the citizens of the plant very like earth. (It is earth) (Helpful note: you should know this a joint effort) Soon the Alliance kidnapped the prince of the Sanc kingdom. The funny boy once known as Millarando Peacecraft agreed to help the Alliance and changed his name to Zechs Mesquires. The princess Relena was transported to the city of Neojapanese where a kind man called Prime Minister Darlian adopted her. (That is actually his name. The Prime is his first name Minister is his middle name, and Darlian is his last name.) Princess Relena soon forgot her royal identity but Prime Minister Darlian didn't. Relena (princess is to annoying to write all the time.) went to a private school where she was daughter of the richest man in the city. Well any ways the Alliance was very deadly because of it's sheer numbers. They had about 100000000000000000000 Leo mobile suits. The Alliance raised taxes and started forcing people to wear school uniforms when they went to school. That wasn't so bad. The worst was yet to come. THEY BANNED GAMECUBE! That was the final straw but it wasn't a straw. So rebel citizens of certain cities schemed to bring new arsenals to the Alliance Headquarters disguising them as garbage trucks. They called this plan Operation Meteor. Fortunately, Alliance Headquarters sold used mobile suits so they could get enough mobile suits. The stage was set for civil war. 


	2. The Shooting Star she thought she saw.

Chapter 2 The Shooting Star She Thought She Saw.  
  
If you didn't read chapter 1of A long time ago read it first!  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
1 "Unknown" hid in the shadows like he had been taught. Who taught him? No one knows yet. Remember the YET! Suddenly he saw 100 garbage trucks coming toward him. A closer inspection of them saw barrels of buns sticking out of them. (Guns not buns) "Unknown" laughed silently. He prepared his pistol with a silencer to wound someone to find out the plans of this garbage truck mission. (Stupid idea right? I thought of it by reading a book called Metal Gear.) Anyhow, "Unknown" knew his orders were to find out the reason there were so many trash cans on earth. Just as "Unknown" prepared discover what were those barrels of guns were he remembered he forgot to… go to the bathroom! Oh wait, he did remember. When nobody was looking, he leapt up and caught hold of the edge of a garbage truck. With a swift twisting motion, he pulled himself up and discovered that the barrels of guns were actually the barrels mobile suit guns. "Unknown" cursed softly when he noticed some of the "Garbage" fell out. Suddenly a mobile suit lifted his machine gun to fire at "Unknown". "Unknown" skillfully jumped out of the way of the bullets. "Ding Dong it!" The mobile suit pilot cursed (Ding Dong is classroom acceptable curse word.) "How could I miss?"  
  
"Never mind that we must keep moving." A female face popped up on the monitor. "We must continue the mission."  
  
"Roger" The mobile suit pilot responded.  
  
"01 to base." "Unknown" spoke into a radio "Come in base, this is 01"  
  
"01 this is base what is it 01?"  
  
"I have discovered a enemy plot to infiltrate our bases…"  
  
"Wait 01, so garbage trucks are by the main gates. Contact me later."  
  
As "Unknown" lowered the radio his eyes barely flickered as he realized what was going on.  
  
"01 to base. Do not repeat do not allow the garbage trucks in to the base. The garbage trucks are holding mobile suits. Base do you read me?" 01's warnings lay unheeded as the base commander was attending to the 10 garbage trucks that had just pulled up.  
  
1.1 Next on Gundam Wing  
  
The Operation Meteor has begun and the Rebels quickly gain a foothold on enemy bases. Herr, I mean "Unknown" must destroy the enemy offensive before it is impossible to control. In the dark ocean depths a Alliance Mobile Suit factory comes under attack from a Shadowy Mobile Suit Figure. Next on Gundam Wing the Deathscythe Gundam! 


End file.
